


Fan Fic Request

by downwithmyship



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Song: exile (Taylor Swift ft. Bon Iver)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downwithmyship/pseuds/downwithmyship
Summary: Hi! This is my first time doing this but I've been listening to folklore A LOT. Can someone, anyone, please write a Destiel fic using exile as the inspiration. I'd really like some hurt/comfort with a happy ending/reconciliation, fluffy, domestic, and a dash of smut. Okay, maybe not a dash, but a full on smutfest. I don't care if it's short, long, whatever. Please, anyone, make this happen. Thank you!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Fan Fic Request

Hi! This is my first time doing this but I've been listening to folklore A LOT. Can someone, anyone, please write a Destiel fic using exile as the inspiration. I'd really like some hurt/comfort with a happy ending/reconciliation, fluffy, domestic, and a dash of smut. Okay, maybe not a dash, but a full on smutfest. I don't care if it's short, long, whatever. Please, anyone, make this happen. Thank you! 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=osdoLjUNFnA


End file.
